I'm Not Gay I'm Just In Love With A Man: Chapter 1
by Zoe Lives
Summary: A HarryxDraco story that takes place after school. It starts as Harry is graduating from Wizarding College and he sees Draco in the back as he gives a speech to his graduating class.


**I'm Not Gay I'm Just In Love With A Man**

**A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**Chapter One: Brand New Draco**

Harry shifted from foot to foot nervously at the podium and cleared his throat. Why did he have to be Harry Potter the boy who lived? Neville Longbottom did not know how good he had it. No one ever made him give the class speech at the graduation.  
His words at first came out stuttered as he scanned the crowd seeing all the familiar faces of his friends and peers. Now at the age of 24, mere weeks from 25, he was a full fledged auror. At least he would be once they handed him his diploma he would be. He was looking at the back row of guests when he saw someone very familiar but whom he hadn't seen in years standing near the exit. In a 3 peice set of wizard romes stood Draco Malfoy smiling pleasantly.  
For some reason seeing him had made Harry's voice stronger as he neared the end of his speech and by the finish he ended on a confident note telling them they could change the world be great wizards yatta yatta yatta. He didn't really think about it. He had it memorized by heart. Hermione made sure he had and wouldn't leave him alone till he had. Once he finished the crowd cheered and the rest of the graduation commenced.

Harry made his way through the crowd pushing past people and making sure to avoid getting trapped by his friends congratulations. Please be here. Please still be here was the little mantra running through his head as he was compelled to find Draco. He saw the edge of Malfoy's robes disapearing through the door and with an extra burst of speed Harry burst the doors to find him and Malfoy standing facing each other in a deserted hallway. Draco was leaning against the wall smiling non chalantly as if he had been expecting him to follow.

It was the smile that caught harry off guard. It wasn't rude, hateful, mocking or anything you'd expect from Draco. It was almost nice.

"Potter." He nodded his greetings "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Harry readied himself for some short rhetorical remark but Malfoy reached into his coat and withdrew piece of parchment.

"Faux delivered this to me last week. Even though Dumbledore is dead the old bastard is still sending messages." He laughed but there was still guilt that showed in his eyes. A true remorse that he had had such a hand in Dumbledore's death. He showed Harry the invitation to the graduation "I figured if it was that important for him to send after he was in the grave I better come. That and I have something I've been meaning to give.... well, return, sort of, to you." He pulled out a long thin box and Handed it to harry who took it gingerly. He lifted the lid and inside was a wand 13 inches made of ash. Harry never thought for a moment that this wand belonged to anyone but him but he had never seen the beautifully carved ornate wand before in his life. The handle was ivory and etched with a lion and the rest was covered in minute serpentine dragons. The wand felt warm under his touch. "It's your old wands." Draco explained lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag from it before continuing "I took the core from your damaged wand with the phoenix feather and the core from the wand you won in the duel from me and made it dual cored. I know you probably already have a new wand but I thought you'd like this for sentimental purposes. I'm a wand maker. It's what I do now. I decided that since I destroyed so much now I should create to make up for it."

Harry just stared at Draco stunned.

After several quiet moments he said "Well, goodbye, Harry." It was the first time he had ever said his first name alone not followed "Potter the precious favorite." or something like that. He turned to leave but Harry reached out and said "Hey wait!" Draco paused and turned back. "Thanks Draco...." Then Harry bit his bottom lip nervously before adding I don't know if you're interested but a few people are coming over to my Flat for a graduation party in a little bit. You should come... I'd like it if you did.

He scoffed "A party with ill-bred poor commoners like you and your friends? I doubt it." But there was a sparkle in his eyes that indicated to Harry that it was an ill attempt at a joke and Harry just smiled and used the wand to conjure up a paper with the address and gave it to him. "I'll see you there." And with that Harry turned back to go find his friends in the crowd.

The blond wizards heart was pounding erratically in his chest as he squat in his designer pinstripe pants and consulted the spirits (alcohol not ghosts) in his cabinet. He tried to breathe in constant steady breaths. He had been such a fool in his younger years. He'd let his father convince him what was right and what was wrong. That his thoughts about men, about Harry Potter had been bad. He'd discovered the truth about himself in his third year at Hogwarts. He had liked Harry from the start and that his being mean to him had been the second grade mentality of picking on the one you liked. He had told his mother who had told his father who consequentially tried to beat him straight.  
Draco had thought that if he would apologize to harry and made him fall for him somehow all would be good. Lucius though convinced him that that could never happen. He'd made him believe he was in the wrong. All Draco wanted to do was please his father and make his family happy after that. He did his best to turn love into hate and it worked. He reasoned that it was all Harry Potter's fault that he couldn't have a happy family and it helped immensely.

Lucius was now deceased and buried on the shores of Azkaban and Narcissa herself was only free because the word of Harry about how she had saved him. Draco had tried to find other men, Women were really of no interest to him (Because he's rip roaringly gay) but no one seemed to sate him. This was his chance.

He stood finally finding a bottle of vintage wine, already plotting to get Harry drunk. He checked his dress shirt (Not tucked in) one more time before he disapperated with a pop, apperating again in front of Harry's flat.

He rang the buzzer and listened at the door. There were the sounds of laughter and merry making (Yes merry making! Got a problem with that!) from within but above the rest he heard Harry's laughter approaching the door.

"Draco!" Harry greeted as he swung open the door. His words were slightly slurred and his face blushed and he was obviously drunk already. Harry draped his arm over Draco's shoulder like an old friend but it seemed more so to keep standing. "Come on in you blond bastard." Harry lead him to the sitting room. It seemed to be furnished better than most college students, but of course Harry had inherited quite a few sums of cash from several people they always seemed to want to leave it to him. He probably had as much money as Draco did. Sitting on the brown leather couches and chairs and even two people on the floor were all faces he recognized each holding a bottle of alcohol of some sort.

"Ron, Hermione, George, Luna, Ginny, Neville. It's good to see you all again"

Draco did his best to smile pleasantly though he felt their stunned stares boaring into his flesh.

Luna was the first to say anything. She was also the only one not staring stunned. The pale little blond which said "How have you been, Draco? I see the narggles have left you alone finally." in that soft airy tone she usually uses. Her eyes distant as always.

"I've been very good, Ms. Lovegood. I've become a wand maker and they say I'm to be even better than Olivander." He remembered that Luna had barely been a blip on his radar back at hogwarts. No one ever really thought of Looney Lovegood unless it had been to steal her things and hide them or make fun of her. He was grateful for her kindness but others might not be so forgiving of the things of the past like she and Harry. The others still stared shocked "I'm sorry though. I must be leaving." He said as he realized his mistake in thinking he could be here with those people and in some way convince Harry that he should be with him. He'd come back some other time. He thrust the bottle into Harry's hands and walked back towards the door.

"Wait! Hey come back!" Harry said his words a lot less slurred this time and he ran after dropping the bottle on the floor and it rolled away. Harry reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him "Hey wait a sec. Why are you going? Stay won't you."

"I think I've brought up enough painful memories for everyone for one night, Potter." Draco snapped "Why do you even want me here? Why did you invite me when we've been enemies for so long?" At this point he was prodding Harry wondering if it was the same reason he came. Harry just looked down at the tiled floor of the hallway and only said "I don't know. Why did you give me that wand?"

"You do know, Harry. You know exactly why you invited me!" Draco shouted this time in pure frustration "You asked me here for the same bloody reason I came!" And with that he pinned Harry up against the door and made like he was about to punch him and in the corner of his eye draco saw as everyone in the sitting room stood up about to help Harry but he didn't see them all guffawing as Draco closed his eyes leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. It might have been the shock of it but Harry didn't fight back the kiss and then Draco was sure he didn't when Harry opened his mouth and Draco pushed his tongue into his mouth and Harry did the same kissing Draco back. The blond wizard held Harry sweetly in his arms while Harry surprised him by pulled his hips into his to grind against them he let out a soft moan.

Ron coughed nervously while the three girls giggled and the burst out into laughter with George. Draco broke the kiss that Harry had obviously wanted to continue despite his friends. Draco glared for a moment at them while he pulled away from Harry who tried to pull him back. Draco looked back at Harry and took both of his hands into his own kissing the fingertips "As much as I'd like to continue this Potter I'm not quite as comfortable with an audience as you seemed to be. Harry blushed as if realizing for the first time his friends were there watching.

Hermione looked at her watch "Oh my would you look at the time me and ron have to go to that thing. You know wedding stuff, busy busy." SHe pulled ron to the fire and tossing in a handful of floo powder said "Waverly Hollow." and they disapeared in the floo flames. George followed saying "Must be off to the shop! People need a laugh." And chuckling he said the shops name and disappeared Neville just said "Bye Harry! Another time Draco." and disapperated with a pop. Ginny and Luna walked together hand in hand past the two with Ginny blushing furiously and Luna said in her non challant way "We just live across the hall" and they disappeared into the room beyond the door across from them but not before Ginny turned back with a camera and took a quick picture of them before slamming the door and locking it.

Draco pulled Harry back into the flat kissing him and kicking the door shut behind him He didn't know where he was leading him till they ended up in the kitchen, the only light coming from the room next door. When they came up for air for a split second Draco said "Harry, I love you." Harry pulled him back into the kissing grinding his body against his till he finally came back up and said very bluntly "Fuck me now, Malfoy."

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!


End file.
